That Dumb Kiss
by AtraMENTAL
Summary: RxB [Slightly weird oneshot]Bakura visits Ryou in his soul room.


Hey! I finally got another story up! Whoo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last stories, and to anyone who'll review this.Please do!This is a weird one-shot- tendershippy RyouxBakura. Shonen-ai, if you don't like don't read.

----------------------

Yami no Bakura twirled his knife in one hand, the other resting behind his head. He glanced around the dark room with a bored expression. All his victims had died and now he had no one left to play with. He shifted, and the Millennium Ring gleamed in the light reflected off his blade. Bakura smirked as an idea of how to pass the time came to mind.

----------------------

Ryou's soul room was white. The walls were barren except for some photographs of his mother, father and sister. A wooden bookshelf stood in one corner, a thin layer of dust coating its surface. The floor was scattered with broken toys, his sister's dolls that were missing their eyes, building blocks that his father had given him for Christmas five years ago, and even a shattered picture of his friends.

In the center of the room was a huge four poster bed. Many different colored blankets were draped over it, along with mountains of stuffed animals and assortments of pillows. On it, curled in a tangle of the fluffy things lay Ryou. His soft brown eyes were half lidded as he skimmed over a book, too tired to actually read it.

He sighed and let it drop to floor. He turned over and rested his head against a large blue teddy bear. His yami had always made fun of him for having childish things strewn about in here; but he didn't care. It was his soul room after all, his safe haven.

He snuggled into the sheets, so only his white hair could be seen. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what his yami was doing with his body right now.

He sighed, feeling a little sad. He reached out a grabbed onto whatever he could and pulled it close to him. He buried his head into a lacey blanket and breathed in the smell of vanilla. That's what his soul room smelled like; well at least Bakura had told him that. He had gotten so used to it he didn't even notice.

The door opened silently. Bakura stepped in and kicked it shut behind him. He strode over the bed and jumped onto it unceremoniously. Ryou froze.

"So," The dark spirit drawled while flicking at a random stuffed arm sticking out of the covers. "Brooding again brat?" The said one snapped out of his shock and sat up. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled. The oversized cream colored shirt he was wearing was falling off his shoulder, exposing the porcelain like skin. Blood red eyes looked him over with scrutiny.

"Umm…" He said quietly. He refused to meet Bakura's gaze and settled for staring at his bare feet instead. Bakura snorted.

"I'm done with your body now. You can take it." Neither moved.

"What…did you…"

"Do?" Bakura rolled onto his side and faced Ryou, who had a worried look on his face. "Just had some fun." The other stared at him wide eyed, waiting for him to explain but he was silent.

"You didn't kill anybody…"

"So fucking what if I did?" Bakura snapped and sat up also. He glared down at the smaller boy in front of him. "What are you going to do about it?"

A few tears sparkled in Ryou's eyes. He bit his lip hard causing some blood to trickle. "I don't…I just thought…"

"You're so weak." Bakura sighed, anger gone. He said that a lot to Ryou; because it was true, and they both knew it. He grabbed a pale wrist and pulled. Ryou fell forward onto his lap.

"Heh," Bakura arranged him so his head now rested on his chest and his legs were over to one side. A pink tinge spread across Ryou's face. He didn't struggle though, nothing escaped Bakura's iron grasp. The dark brushed away the blood off of his chin with a thumb.

"And girly," A tanned hand stroked the long white hair, fingers entwining with the locks. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched his light try to get his breathing under control. "What were you doing before?"

"…Reading." Bakura waved his free hand dismissively.

"That's a waste of time."

"…what else should I do then?" Ryou asked tentatively. This caused Bakura to frown.

"Hmm," He traced a pattern down Ryou's cheek, and rested a finger on his lips. After a minute of thinking he grinned. "Kiss me?" A full fledged blush light up Ryou's face.

"W-what!"

"You heard me." He brought his face down to his hikari's and kissed him. Tongue brushed against tongue, and hands entangled themselves into hair. One of them mewed and another moaned. Then they pulled apart, Ryou was panting slightly.

The Thief King held him protectively while playing with his hair again. Ryou was trying to hide his heated face in Bakura's leather shirt. Then Bakura laughed, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Not bad brat."

He stood up, pushing Ryou into a pile of sad looking rag dolls. "Well, since you don't want control of your body, I'll take it." He threw his hikari a twisted smirk before walking out the room, locking the heavy door behind him with a click.

Ryou stared at it blankly before sighing and picked up the previously discarded book. "He always gets me with that dumb kiss." He grumbled to the glassy eyed dolls watching him from the floor. He curled up on a frilly pillow and started too skim over the words, suddenly feeling too tired to read.

Owari+


End file.
